Bro napped
by ZoeHatake
Summary: Kakashi is kidnapped during his mission and it's up Zoe to save her older brother! a bit of ZoexOC Sequeal to "Again"
1. Upcoming Trouble

**Bro-napped**** Chapter 1: Upcoming Trouble**

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Characters that will show up in this fan fiction: Kakashi Hatake. Other main characters such as Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Yamato (also known as Tenzou) will show up as well. The original character of mine, Shizen Hatake, who is one of our main characters, is a younger sister of Kakashi Hatake. Other minor characters will show up through out the fan fiction. So, no more boring rants and on to the story! Enjoy!

In this story, Zoe is now 22 years old and is promoted to jounin. There will be quite a bit of OCxOC (Zoe and someone else). She still has the two gloves, one of them is a claw and another is just a plain glove with metal plate on it. Her hair an inch past her shoulder length and have a bit of layering done to them. She has a front bang that finishes over her left side of face.

_A special __THANK YOU__ to _ShinobiStar _for helping me think up of another story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

This is in Zoe's Point of View!

* * *

><p>Onii-san's single-eyed glare can be scarier than you think. Why he's glaring at me you ask? I'm hospitalized… again… after completing a mission. Team Kakashi; Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Shizen (me), Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai was assigned to an A-ranked mission.<p>

There was rumor that a scroll for Uchiha Sasuke was to be delivered. The objective; make sure that the scroll doesn't make it to the Uchiha's hand and bring it back to Konoha. Well, mission semi failed and semi accomplished. We made sure the scroll doesn't end up in Sasuke's hands… but Sasuke burnt the scroll. I wonder what was written in the scroll. Anyways, Lady Tsunade seemed be fine with it. As long as the Uchiha doesn't have the scroll, it was fine by her.

Oh yeah, why Onii-san was glaring at me. Well, I used a risky move. The move was to raise the earth and move its structure. It required concentration and quite a bit of power. But on top of that move, I added Water-Dome shield to protect us from Sasuke's famous fire style jutsus. When Sasuke killed one of my clones, I became immobile. Then he took the chance and stabbed me once in my abdomen and twice in my left thigh. It wasn't a poke, but the sword went completely through my body and my thigh. It still hurts. Sakura and Lady Tsunade said that my diaphragm was almost sliced in half, making breathing a little more difficult for me.

"Lady Tsunade and Sakura told me that you were suffocating during the surgery and almost lost you!" Onii-san growled. I could see his right eye twitch with fury. "Why did you use that move? I almost lost you… again! And you told me that you wouldn't do this to me anymore!" he continued. Hatake Kakashi is calm and collected when he in the mood. When he's not? Well then you got yourself a situation. It always seems that _I'm_ the only person who gets to see this side of him… when I'm in trouble. I don't get to see this side of him anywhere else. He sighed in frustration and just… left the room.

That one was a surprise. I stared at the door, blinking owlishly. Wait, he's never done this to me before… what the hell? I looked down at my white sheets. I must have really scared him… again. But what was I supposed to do! My teammates were at risk. And if you're to fend off one of the last Uchiha with immeasurable strength, you might as well as go big.

I looked out the window. The birds were nice and chirping and it was quiet. Then I heard a sliding sound and a big BANG. I whipped my head towards the door. There I saw Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. What's Yamato doing here? He wasn't part of the mission. Naruto gave me a bone-crushing hug and he got scolded by Sakura for not being gentle to the injured. Sai just gave me one of his fake smiles. Yamato looked like he wanted to talk to me in private. Odd… Lady Tsunade checked up on me and told me that I will be released tomorrow.

"Good," I sighed in relief. I hated hospitals.

"Oh come on, hospitals aren't that bad," Sakura gave me a look that said, 'I-swear-you-two-are-the-same,' referring to Kakashi and me for 'you two.'

"Well, Zoe needs to rest so let's get out of the room," Lady Tsunade commanded. She dragged Naruto by his ears when he complained. Sai and Sakura left without any complaint, wishing me to get well soon. Yamato stood where he was. I stared at Yamato, hoping he would say something.

"You know… Kakashi-senpai was really worried about you," he began. _'Well, he has a shitty way of expressing it. Getting yelled at for completing a mission is not what I thought the definition of "worry"' _I thought. And why didn't Kakashi say this to me himself? Was I THAT unbearable?

"Where is he? How come he didn't tell me this himself?" I asked in monotone.

"he's… visiting someone…" He said awkwardly. Oh, Onii-san is visiting his dead friend. Gotcha…

"All right. Is that all Onii-san wanted you to tell me?" I growled out. Yamato blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Kakashi-senpai didn't tell me to tell you this. I just decided to let you know. Kakashi-senpai just walked right past me. He looked like he was going to kill someone or something," He turned around and walked to the door. He opened the door, stopped for a moment and turned his head. "Take care…" he muttered over his shoulder and walked out.

I laid down on my back, letting the darkness overcome me and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Dream-<p>

_I was running all over the place. At the memorial stone, the training ground, and the bookstore. Who was __I looking for? Just as I was about to turn and run to Kakashi's place, an ANBU messenger stopped me, and told me to report to the Hokage's office. He said it was urgent. I ran to the Hokage office and opened the door, didn't even bother knocking on it. Then, I saw a room full of people. I saw Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Yamato, and the rest of Team Kakashi. Except one person was missing; Kakashi himself._

"_What's going on?" I asked. Something's wrong here. None of the people answered._

"_What's going on? Answer me!" I asked again._

* * *

><p>-Reality-<p>

I opened my eyes. I looked out the window and it was around 6 o'clock. I sat up in deep thought.

'_What was that?' _I thought.

"You have some serious look on your face," I whipped my head and saw Master Jiraya standing on the window frame, trying to sneak in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out, researching on the Akatsuki."

"Eh, I just decided to check up on the Copy-ninja's little sister," He winked at me. Creepy…

"I would prefer if you didn't wink at my little sister," Another deep trombone like voice with a hint of cool and lazy tone came in. I turned around and saw Kakashi standing against my hospital room door with his arms crossed. He still looked pretty pissed.

"Well, well Kakashi. Since you're here, I'm going to take my leave. Don't have a sibling fight got it?" He lectured us and left. Who does he think he is, lecturing us like that when he himself is a pervert who peeps in women's bath houses WITHOUT shame?

"Sorry…" Kakashi muttered. "I shouldn't have stomped out of your room like that." He ran his hand through his hair. He looked guilty. HA! That's what you get for messing with a little sister… especially little sisters. Oh the guilt! I smirked. I decided to pull out my special look, the puppy dog eyes.

"You rweally hurt my feewings…" I mumbled cutely. I looked directly in his eyes… or eye. He looked even guiltier than ever! I smirked again and waved my hands nonchalantly.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it. You were worried," I said in an understanding voice. Then he gave me a dry look for ten seconds and walked over to my bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed and pulled out his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. Suddenly the door slammed open and both of us looked up and saw Lady Tsunade with Shizune.

"We're going to do a medical check up on you again." Shizune comes to me first and placed a stethoscope on my chest and told me to inhale through my nose and exhale through my mouth. I did what I was told to do. Then I was to stand up to test my thigh injuries. I stood up and my left thigh was numb and still had that stabbing pain in it as well. Tsunade told me to walk over to the door and back to the bed. I can walk but while I was walked, I still had a bit of limp to my leg. I took in a sharp breath at the pain. Tsunade gave me an exasperated look.

"Well, normally we're supposed to keep you here in the hospital considering the fact that you're limping quite a bit and in that much of a pain. However, I don't think you'll stay like your brother here," she points at Onii-san for a moment, "So we'll let you go. However, you have to let us know that if it starts to hurt and apply this ointment every morning and night on your abdomen scar and your thigh scars for a week. Understood?" She handed me a small, stout, and round shaped container. I took it and nodded.

"One more thing, you have the week off and during that week you are to stay clear from any form of training. I'm sure Kakashi would regulate your moves very well, right Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course." He replied with a single nod. Lady Tsunade slapped me on my back in a friendly manner. "Go on." She urged. Onii-san and I left the hospital, with me limping and lagging behind.

* * *

><p>Yay first chapter! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	2. Kuro Ryuuske

Bro-napped Chapter 2: Kuro Ryuuske

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I wish I did, then Kakashi would be maskless!)

* * *

><p>We walked (I limped) to my apartment in silence. Kakashi was too damn busy reading his book… pervert. I moved out of Kakashi's house after a year. I needed my own living space and he definitely needed space to… you know (wink wink). Onii-san definitely checks up on me at least some point of the day. Even during missions, he sends one of his summoning ninkens, mostly Pakkun, to check up on me. He's way too overprotective, but I appreciate it.<p>

On our way to my house, we walked by Ichiraku Ramen.

"One more bowl, old man!" We heard a loud voice. Oh that famous voice of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. We were about to continue on but were stopped when Kurenai and Asuma's voices called us.

"Hey! Zoe, Kakashi!" We turned around and stopped in the middle of the streets.

"Kakashi, I'm going to steal Zoe from you, alright?" Onii-san looked like he was going to protest, but Asuma butted in. Kakashi glared at him.

"Sure, take her with you Kurenai." Kurenai linked her right arm around my left arm and took me away. She moved a little too quickly for my leg; did she not see the fact that I was limping?

"He-hey, slow d- OW! Slow down!" I yelped in pain. Kurenai's crimson eyes widened and looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked gently. We were at the famous dango place, where Mitarashi Anko spends half of her earnings. We sat down and Kurenai ordered two matcha teas (green tea) for the both of us. She turned her head to me and gave me an odd look.

"So, how's life?" she asked.

"That's an odd way to start a conversation…" I muttered under my breath, but she heard me. She didn't give me any comebacks and she just gave me a smile. The tea she ordered came and I grabbed mine. I had it poised at my lips and ready to drink the tea.

"Alright let me be more specific…" I let in a mouthful of the tea into my mouth and was about to swallow. ""how's your ROMACE life?" And I spat all that nice, bitter tea out. The entire restaurant gave us a look and went back to their business.

"Wow, there are lots of problems with you huh? First you're limping, now you can't even swallow tea!" Kurenai joked. I coughed awkwardly and sipped a bit more tea and actually swallowed this time.

"Romance life… huh… never really thought of it…" I mumbled.

"Oh, come on! There's got to be someone in the village who you might have a special feelings for… right?" I blinked in surprise. How special? Like Kakashi-onii-san special or what?

"Special? How special?" I asked. Kurenai gave me an exasperated look. I swear that's the second time today!

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You're hiding it. It's alright I won't bother you about it," Kurenai smiled. Huh? What am I hiding from her? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I gave a final swig of the tea and subconsciously looked out to the streets.

Within a flicker of my eyes, someone caught my eyes, Kuro Ryuuske. He had dirty blond locks and looked oh-so-fine on him. He had a front bang which finished at his right side. The rest of his hair ended just right end of his ear lobs. He had his head protector on his forehead and had metal plated gloves on both of his hands. He wore a regular navy blue T-shirt and had a jounin vest over it. He had navy blue sweatpants, black eyes, and nice smile. He's extremely popular with the girls. Psh, _I'M_ not. I can hear the girls cheering for him as he walked down the streets like he's some sort of celebrity. How do I know his name? When I moved into my apartment, he was my next door neighbor; weird huh?

When I turned my head, Kurenai had a vicious smile on her face.

"I saw that; Kuro Ryuuske huh? Well, typical. He's so popular; no wonder he got your heart too. But I never thought you would choose him. Want to know about his past?" Kurenai asked. I shook my head. Although I wanted to know, it's not polite to talk about someone behind their backs, especially their past.

"Are you sure? I know you want to." Kurenai sang and she teased me. I decided to change the subject.

"What's Asuma doing with onii-san?" I asked.

"Oh, he's giving Kakashi the same talk; romance life," Kurenai answered quickly. She rested her chin on her hands that's been propped up by her elbows on the table.

"Oh," I replied. I just want to go home and read some books.

"You know what; I'm just going to tell you about Ryuuske. He was part of ANBU Black Ops when he was 16 and quit at 20. He has an older sister who lives in the main household mansion. He left his house and lived on his own. He likes his sister, but hates the rest of the family members. His sister feels the same way, but since she's heir to the next generation she wouldn't leave. Ryuuske is 23 right now, a year older than you… not bad huh?" Kurenai gave me a wink. I edged away from her. I really don't care about romance. That's why I read mystery novels instead of romance.

By the time Kurenai finished talking, Ryuuske was long gone. I'm glad that he's not there; it makes me feel… uneasy. Kurenai slapped some money down on the table and grabbed me by my arm again. She dragged me to Kakashi and Asuma, who seemed like they aren't finished talking. I whispered to Kurenai.

"Tell Kakashi that I'm going to my house ahead of him for me," and I left for my house with Teleportation Jutsu.

* * *

><p>(Zoe's Apartment)<p>

I arrive at my apartment, a step away from the welcome mat. I stepped on the welcome mat, but a sharp pain shot up from my thigh and fell to the ground. But just as I was expecting an impact on my butt, I felt a strong grip on my right arm. I looked up and my eyes widened instantly. Kuro Ryuuske! He looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he eyed my thigh. Currently, I was wearing shorts that were not too short to the point you can see the butt, but they cover half of my thigh. The bandages were exposed, so I suspected he was looking at the bandages. He helped me to my feet.

"You're bleeding." I blinked. I am? I looked down and saw the bandages are red from the blood that's been seeping out. I smiled, trying to assure him that I'm alright, but he looked serious. I dug into my pouch and retrieved my keys to the apartment.

"I'll just change the bandages. Thanks though." I smiled, hoping that it would just end like that. He shook his head.

"Let me change the bandages. Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded. I inserted the key into the key hole and unlocked the door. Ryuuske grabbed my right arm and gently slung it over his shoulders and wrapped his left arm around my waist. He opened and entered the apartment. My house was the simple-ist as possible can get. After entering through my door, there is a mini hallway that branched out to my kitchen on the left, my living room straight ahead, and my room and bathroom through the right. My kitchen was simple; it had a square table for four people, a stove top that was directly ahead and furthest away when entering through the kitchen way, a refrigerator against the left corner of the kitchen, and sink on the right. My living room greeted others with a couch that was facing the left side wall in the viewer's perspective as soon as they entered through my door. The living room also had a coffee table a foot away from the couch and a TV to the upper left corner of the room. If kept looking straight ahead from the couch as soon as entering through the door, there was a glass door that slides open which provided a nice view. He closed the door behind him and led me to my couch. He set me down on the couch and asked where the First-Aid kit was.

"It's under the kitchen sink." He walked to my kitchen, opened the kitchen sink cabinetry, and came back with a white First-Aid kit box and a small, white, and plastic trash bag. He bent down on his knees and began to work. He cut the old bandages from my leg, removed the old bandage, and tossed it into the plastic trash bag. He looked at it as I did as well. The wound opened up again it's bleeding ever so slowly. He opened the First-Aid kit box, took out one cotton square, and soaked up the blood. Then he took another out, opened the rubbing alcohol, and gently disinfected my wound. It stung a bit, but it was bearable. Then he looked up at me.

"Did Lady Tsunade give any special ointment or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, here…" I dug up that small plastic container from my weapon pouch and handed it to him. He opened it, took out a Q-tip from the box, and applied the ointment on my thigh. It was a brief moment, but he looked up at me a smiled. That crooked, almost a smirk-like smile. It made my heart swe-… NO! I'm not falling for this guy! He rewrapped my thigh and took care of the trash. I was about to stand, but he quickly grabbed my shoulders pushed me back down gently.

"Thank you…" I said. He smiled in return.

"Anytime," and he left the apartment. I rested my head against the couch and sighed subconsciously. What felt like forever, was only one minute have passed by. Then I heard the door open again. It was Kakashi. He had a suspicious look on his face.

"Why was Kuro Ryuuske in your apartment?" he asked.

"My wound opened again and he changed the bandage for me." He STILL had the same look on his face. I tilted my head. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Well, I'm leaving and make sure you don't walk around too much, you hear me?" I nodded.

"Also, the team has training tomorrow and I want you to be there too. Not to train, just to watch them." He continued

"And watch my moves right? Hey, by the way, how do you know Kuro Ryuuske?" I asked.

"ANBU." I blinked. That's it? Wow, really simple. "Do you need anything right now?" big brother asked. I shook my head and shifted my body to lie down completely on the couch. I rested my head on a cushion and felt a thin blanket drape over my waist and lower. I looked up and Onii-san brought the blanket from my room and he was ready to leave.

"See ya…" I slurred as my eyelids were tugged by drowsiness.

"Bye…" and _click,_ the door closed.

* * *

><p><em>(Dream)<em>

"_AHHHHH! Hah… Ughhhh! AHHH!" an agonizing scream was heard in a dark hallway. 'A male?' the voice was far too deep to be a female. It was pitch black. Where is that sound coming from? It sounds like someone is being tortured to death. I continued to walk down the hallway and saw very small glimmer of light at my right side up ahead of me. I dashed towards the light and turned to enter the room. There were blue sparks in a dark and mossy green colored room. Then the room became dark again. _

_I tried to enter but, there was some sort of a chakra shield which prevented me from entering. But I saw a glimpse of the victim. The victim had silver strands of hair… like big brother._

'_No… no way… Big brother?' I thought in horror. Onii-san was being tortured to death! NO! I backed up and charged to break through the chakra shield but it didn't work._

"_ONII-SAN! ONII-SAN!" I banged my fist against the chakra shield as Kakashi let out another cry. He gasped and wheezed in agony, unable to breathe._

* * *

><p>(Reality)<p>

I sat up gasping. What's up with these dreams? Sheesh. I swung by feet to the edge of the couch and limped to my kitchen. It was exactly six o'clock in the morning… wait a minute. Didn't I wake up around six o'clock yesterday? I looked to my right, where a big glass door was, and saw that the sun was rising! I slept for an entire day? And I woke up exactly the same time as I did as yesterday. What's going on? It's way too suspicious to call it a coincidence. I shook the thought out, telling myself that I'm thinking too much about this. I grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and drank it greedily. I set my cup down and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower, it was 6:54 AM. Well, a girl needs to take time to freshen up right? After drying my hair, which is still semi-wet, I changed my bandages on my abdomen and my thigh and applied the ointment on the scars. By the time I was done, it was 6:57. I changed into my regular jounin outfit and ate breakfast. I simply had some toast with some strawberry jam, an apple, and a glass of orange juice. After the breakfast, I walked out of the apartment complex and headed for the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There I bought two lilies, mom's favorite, one for mom and one for dad. I paid for the flowers and visited my parents at the cemetery. Then I headed for the training ground. On my way to the training ground, I sighed. It's so boring without training. But, I don't want to carry a book around me; that's just too much pain in the butt.

Suddenly, I saw a kunai flying from my ten o'clock direction. I jumped to dodge and threw 4 senbon needles where the weapons originated from. I saw a dark figure from the woods, so after I landed, I chased after the figure in to the woods. I continued to throw senbon needles and shurikens at the person, but the person suddenly stopped in the woods. I was able to see the person more carefully. The face was not visible due to the hood that the person was wearing. He or she was wearing a bulky black sweater, had black sweatpants, black gloves, and black sandals. Everything that this person was wearing was black, black, and more black. I whipped out my kunai positions its sharp edge at the person and my arm was covering my chest in defense while my elbows were slightly bent.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I demanded. First day of my week off and I'm already engaged in a dangerous situation. What luck…

"Heh, you better watch your neck little missy," the voice definitely belonged to a female kunoichi. I threw my kunai, aiming for her bulky sweater sleeve. She dodged as I threw more shurikens and kunais at her.

"Just a few shuriken and kunais won't do, young lady," she sang as she continued to dodge the weapons.

"You're right, time to end this." I threw 6 shurikens and made hand signs.

'_Ram, Rat, Bird, Boar, Tiger!'_

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaimed. Thousands of shurikens flew and sliced through the mysterious kunoichi. Her clothes became shreds of ripped fabric and blood began to seep from her flesh. She… smiled?

"We'll meet again…" and she disappeared in a _poof!_ Well, that was a waste of time and chakra. I walked over to a tree that had several pieces of her clothing and kept them to myself. I need to track her down. Why did she attack me? What does she want from me? I pulled out a small snack-sized plastic and re-sealable bag from my weapon pouch and stuffed the fabrics in there. Why do I have the plastic bag with me? Reading so many of mystery novels, it… kind of made me want to save every little detail of evidence that I found.

I stepped out of the woods and looked to the sky. It was around eight-thirty. I continued to walk down the road that led me to the training ground for Team Kakashi, as if nothing has happened. Suddenly I heard another _poof_ and I immediately turned around, forming my body into a defensive position only to find my lazy and perverted brother behind me. Did I mention overprotective? I relaxed immediately.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed.

"First of all, what's with that statement; Lady Tsunade and now you.***** Secondly, why were you so tense? You should have recognized my chakra signature. And lastly, why do you look like you had a bit of training? Lady Tsunade said 'no training for a week.'" Kakashi babbled on with questions.

"I-I… just… I was just being precautious."

"Mmmhmm… so you're not going to tell me about what just happened with that suspicious kunoichi?" he asked, obviously knowing that I'm hiding something. I scoffed in ridicule.

"If you knew, why did you ask?" I asked, little irritated.

"I was wondering if you were planning on telling the truth," he smiled. I punched his upper left arm. I huffed in frustration. A laid-back and slightly awkward laugh was audible. Kakashi gentle urged me to keep going to the training ground. But the way his hand felt on my back, he was tense.

* * *

><p>(Training Ground)<p>

As if on cue, Naruto and Sakura yelled at the top of their lungs, pointing accusingly at Kakashi. Sai was quiet and there was no Yamato today, hmm.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, but I ran out of milk for my breakfast so I had to go to a farm to get myself some fresh milk," he laughed. I looked at him with a weird face. That excuse was a new one. Naruto and Sakura had the same expression as me. Sai had his usual fake smile plastered on his face.

"Well, at least you're being creative, but why not the supermarket that was right across your street?" I asked.

"It was closed for the day," Kakashi replied, still having an upside down "U" shaped smile. "Anyways, let's get to training. Today, the four of us will spar one another until we can't fight any more." WOW, that was a well thought-out training. He turned to me.

"You, missy, are going to sit over there and watch." I sighed in frustration and walked over to a tree with a nice big shade and sat on the grass. This is going to be boring. Kakashi-onii-san took his team to the middle of the field. He seemed to be explaining some ninja theory and chakra efficiency and other good stuff.

"Ready, start!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto, Sakura and Sai all jumped to three different directions. I yawned and sighed. This is going to take the whole day. I felt Kakashi's presence toward my right. I'm guessing the reason why he included himself to the fight was to make sure no suspicious figure was getting near to me either huh?

I swear, at least an hour have passed and the silence can literally be heard.

'_Do something!'_ sheesh! This is getting frustrating. Suddenly, I heard a loud 'clang!' Finally! Someone decided to clash one of their weapons to another's. I heard another battle cry.

"SHANARO!" I heard from my three o'clock direction. I whipped my head to the source of the sound. I saw the side of the training ground crumble into the rubbles. I flinched. Sheesh Sakura, by the time you're exhausted you'll have destroyed the entire training ground along with the woods!

Then I saw it. Sakura was lunging at Kakashi. She punched in thin air between her and her sensei. She was aiming for his neck.

"Ninpon, Choju Giga!" I heard. Sai's specialty paint snakes wrapped around Kakashi's right leg. Hmm, their teamwork is pretty good. Kakashi jumped high in the air and pulled out a kunai and freed himself from the ink snake. There was a figure above Kakashi.

"Rasengan!" I heard the figure cry, or should I say, Naruto. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto's Rasengan a foot away from his face. Kakashi quickly ripped open his sharingan and grabbed Naruto's wrist that had the Rasengan. He dragged Naruto to his knee level and kicked Naruto to the ground. But Sai quickly caught Naruto with his flying bird. This time, Sakura jumped off from the bird that she was riding and aimed for Kakashi. She missed and made a big dent to the ground and more chunks of hard earth. Kakashi was still in the process of getting to the ground and that's when I saw a kunai with two explosive tags, that are already caught on fire, zoom by my face. Kakashi and his team looked up and saw that I was in danger but none of them were available. They were too far away to get to me on time. I quickly, too quickly might I add, stood and my injured leg decided to have a muscle cramp. What a perfect timing. I staggered forward, unable to dodge.

Everything was in slow motion. I looked up and saw that the paper bomb is going to go off any second, considering that its papers are all burnt up. I tried to move the earth as a shield, but that won't work. Since the bombs are within a foot from me, it would take down the shield along with me.

'_Is this how I'm going to die, from a stinking paper bomb that I could have easily avoided?' _My mind roared. How stupid! I closed my eyes for the impact. Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around my body and felt myself being lifted in a flash. Whoever this was, this guy was extremely fast.

I heard the bombs go off, but I felt no impact. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was at least half a mile away from where I was sitting. I looked up and sat that it was not my brother, or any of the members from his team. It was Kuro Ryuuske. He was staring at the place where the bombs have gone off. My brother and the team were still in shock. I felt one of his hand grips slightly tighter. I looked down and saw that his right arm was around my left arm and his left arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Wait…but his hand was… on my right breast. I totally snapped. I freed myself from his grip and punched his left cheek. That's right, I don't slap; I punch.

"Ouch!" he cried. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Is that anyway to say 'thank you' to the person who just saved your life?" I felt the team's eyes on me. I heard Team Kakashi sigh in relief. I pointed my right hand index finger at him accusingly, while covering my chest with my left arm.

"You pervert!" I screamed. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THERE!" I yelled loud enough so the half of Konoha knows that Kuro Ryuuske is a total pervert. The surprise was, instead of looking surprised like he didn't know, he smiled sheepishly. What the hell! This guy was a pervert! He looked at his left hand moved his hand as how one would massage a female's breast. He laughed sheepishly and put his right hand behind his head.

"Sorry…" He paused. "…Miss B-cup." My jaws dropped to the ground! Then he made his thinking face. "I never knew your breast would be so small for your age," he pondered. I felt my right eyebrow twitch in anger as I let out a low growl. I lifted my right fist and aimed for his head, but his caught it with his left hand. I furrowed my eyebrows and did the same with my other hand. The same thing occurred. He was smirked at me.

"Do you really think you can defeat a male, just because you're a jounin?" He was taunting me. I felt my eyes widened. His face had a dark expression, evil, smile on his face. He, gently, let my hands go and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I took three steps backwards.

"What are you doing here anyways? Were you just happened to be walking past this area?" I asked.

"No, I'm just your average stalker." I felt myself twitch. He's kidding right?

I saw Team Kakashi run towards me. Kakashi ordered Sakura to have a check up to see if I had any injuries. I told Sakura that I was fine, but Kakashi and Sakura both insisted that I had Sakura check for any injuries. I sighed in defeat and let her do her thing. Kakashi took Kuro away and had a little chat with him. I watched them, along with Naruto and Sai while Sakura did a check up on me. First, I saw Kakashi lift his right hand rubbed back of his head with it, somewhat awkwardly, and thanked him. I can somewhat hear them. Then he formed it into a fist and whacked Kuro on top of his head. I blinked owlishly. I can hear him scolding him about "sexually harassing my little sister…" and on. I can hear Naruto and Sakura snicker and began to laugh. I started to giggle as well. Sai was just awkwardly standing there, looking confused.

Kakashi and Kuro, who was currently rubbing his little bump from Kakashi, returned and he talked to Sakura.

"There weren't anything abnormal other than the wound she received from the previous mission. She seemed to be fine," Sakura beamed. Kakashi, once again, sighed in relief. He ran his right hand through his hair and looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was high above us. It was twelve o'clock.

"Time for lunch guys," Kakashi announced. We walked over to the village streets and Kuro tagged long with us. The line up was; Naruto and Sakura ahead of us, Sai was in the middle, Kuro and I were second to last, and Onii-san was at the very end to keep an eye on the new perverted guy that just happened to live next door to mine. Great…

"Thank you…" I said quietly. "For saving my life."

"Uhh, no. A 'Thank you' isn't going to be enough." He teased. I turned my head to face him and when I did; his face was an inch away from mine. He's way too close! I jumped about a foot away and when I landed on my injured leg, my knee buckled and was about fall. But Kuro caught me. Whoa, he's fast. The whole time, I felt Kakashi's glare at Kuro and my backs.

"Now, I've saved you twice." He smiled. "So, 'thank you' is definitely isn't going to be enough."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked. I saw him look to the sky and think a bit. After walked for about two more minutes, he looked at me and I looked at him. He smirked again.

"Why don't you be my personal servant for one day?" My eyes almost boggled out and Kakashi snapped his book shut. Then I saw something green made its way to the back of Kuro's head. Haha, Kakashi threw his precious book at Kuro. That should say something. After receiving the impact, Kuro caught the book and tossed it back to Kakashi.

"That's not going to happen." Kakashi drawled out. His eyes were scary. Kuro made a disappointed face. He started to think again. I continued to stare at him with my eyes narrowed. His eyes widened ever so slightly and looked at me again.

"Then you must obey three commands from me without any complaint. Just three and I'll make sure it won't be extreme. One command per day, how's that?" Kuro stole a glance at Kakashi and looked back at me. "It's either this or the servant for one day."

"That's the same thing!" I barked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged, like he didn't have the care in the world. He kept looking at me, waiting for me to choose. I sighed and ran my left hand through my hair. I looked up to the sky in frustration.

"Fine, I'll go with the three commands, one per day thing." I growled. This guy is pissing me off and I just _happened_ live next door to this guy.

We reached the Ichiraku Ramen and Team Kakashi, including Kakashi, walked in. I was the last to walk in but Kuro grabbed my right arm, preventing me from entering. I turned around and met his eyes. His eyes were dead serious. He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned forward so his face was right next to my left ear and whispered something into my ears. Then he left, with both of his hands shoved into his pockets, leaving me spacing out in the streets.

"_Be careful."_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> In the very first story, "The Beginning to Everything" Kakashi slowly entered through the Tsunade's office. Tsunade thought it was going to be Shizen when she heard that Shizen has returned. When she saw Kakashi, she said "Oh, it's just you." So that's where that came from.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. The third Hokage used this technique when he was facing Orochimaru during the third stage of Chunin Exams.

R&R please!


	3. Rescue Mission

Bro-napped Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awakened by a door bell ring.<p>

"…the hell? Who is it at this hour?" I mumbled angrily as I crawled out of bed. I walked by the kitchen and saw that it was 10:04 AM. I yawned and opened the door.

"What's up?" Kuro asked. I glared at him in frustration. Ugh!

"What do you want?" I growled, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I do NOT like being awakened from my nice slumber.

"Can I come in, at least?" he asked, smirking at me. "Nice pajamas, by the way." I looked down and saw my white tank-top and navy blue shorts (the shorts that can shows a bit of your undergarment). I led him inside and entered my kitchen. He chuckled and leaned forward but this time, he was facing directly back of my head.

"Better not get that white tank-top wet," He sang. I saw down and glared at him. I had no energy to yell at him or punch him; not right after I woke up. That little pervert, well I can't call him little because he taller than me by half a foot and a year older than me (according to Kurenai).

"Hentai… be glad that I'm not a morning person," I muttered. "What are you doing here? I'm sure my brother will never allow you to come near me within a range of ten miles radius."

"Well if I can't come near you within ten mile radius I would have to move, considering the fact that l live right next door. Umino Iruka-san asked me to watch you until Kakashi-san returned from his mission."

"Okay, I know that you're lying. Cough up the truth before I squeeze it out with other methods," I threatened.

"You didn't let me finish. Kakashi originally asked Iruka-san to watch you but before he could object, Kakashi headed to his mission. So Iruka-san asked me to watch you because he had a mission to go on as well." Kuro explained. "Why would I ever lie to you, Zoe-chan?" He winked. I visibly shuddered, GROSS! Suddenly he slammed both of his hand on my table and closed the space between our heads. His head was so close that I felt his forehead protector on my forehead.

"Go change into warmer clothing." He commanded me. His face was serious.

"Is that your first of three commands, master?" I asked; he must have taken me shuddering as if I was feeling chilly.

"No; the way you're dressed right now, you are turning me on. Unless you plan on making out with me, I suggest that you cover up your body." He smirked, and his voice was husky like he really is turned on. I visibly flinched and sprint to my room for the bulkiest sweater, a comfortable sweatpants, and came back. He really has a way with his words.

"There, happy?" I snapped. He didn't answer. "Is the mission solo?" I asked. He nodded.

"I see." Now I'm starting to worry, because big brother has a tendency of overexerting himself. That was a fact.

"Hey, why don't you freshen up a bit while I make you breakfast." Kuro suggested. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. Right before I closed the door, I poked my head out.

"Don't poison the food and don't make any damages because I'll make damages to your body." I threatened.

"Hai, hai," he waved me off and I stuck my head back in.

* * *

><p>(After the shower)<p>

I came out of the shower with my hair semi-wet, wearing the white tank-top and sweat pants. I ditched the sweater; it's too bulky. I continued to dry my hair with a towel as I walked into the kitchen. As I slowly entered the kitchen sipping from the steaming hot cup of coffee in my hands, I felt a pair of eyes follow me from behind...it was Kuro. I looked at the clock, which read 11:06, and looked at the table. I saw a nice omelet with an apple on the side and a glass of orange juice. I sat down in a chair closest to the entrance and began digging in. The egg was nice and fluffy; I assume he added some milk or some sort of dairy product. The filling included onion, which were tender but still had that crisp, ham, and a bit of cheese. This guy can cook and cook well.

"It's really good." I commented between bites. I heard him chuckle, then he took a seat that was right of mine. I was busy eating and didn't notice Kuro tucked some of my hair locks behind my ear. I immediately froze and looked up at him awkwardly. His eyes looked like of who has sharp intelligence. He had a very soft smile, slightly smirking at me.

"When you said 'watch,' did you mean like stalker watch or… just watch me like how a babysitter does?" I asked, munching on an apple. He looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"Hmm, I think it would be more like babysitter. It just happened to be my week off as well." He winked at me. I felt guilty all of the sudden. He's wasting his time during his week off when he could be doing something more exciting, such as training or hanging out with his friends.

"You know, you don't have to waste your time on me. You could be training or hanging out with your friends." I replied. "And I won't have to deal with your verbal sexual harassment." I muttered under my breath, but he probably heard me.

"Training; it is that all you think about?" he asked. "Why not something that you girls all do, like shopping or gossiping?" I looked down, smiling.

"Well, I have no interest in romance or shopping or gossiping about another person. Especially gossiping… it's just a total waste of time. You could be making yourself stronger by training and help out others in need. No one needs to be told that they're ugly, or stupid, or just not cool. Who do you think you are, thinking that you have the right to judge someone just because there's something different about them? Everyone's different so how can you be normal? _Gossiping_ is not cool." I ranted on. I looked up and saw he wore no expressions. Is he spacing out? I think he's thinking about my 'philosophical' statement. He lifted his head and nodded in understanding.

"By the way," I started. "Don't you have friends? I always see you by yourself." I asked. He smirked and leaned forward, his face is five inches away from me.

"What? I never knew you were such a creepy stalker~" he sang. I lifted my hand, formed it into a fist, and smacked him on his head. He winced and rubbed his head. "I'm going to become an idiot from all the brain cells that I've lost from you and your brother's beating." Kuro mumbled.

"I see you sometimes in the streets. Not once have I ever seen your friends." I explained, completely unaffected by his stalker statement. He shook his head, snickering at me quietly.

"What, you think I'm a loner?" he asked. "No, I have friends. You just see me when I'm back from missions. I'm pretty close to Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Aobo, and other people." He mumbled. "Pretty much I'm friends with most of jounins." He finished quietly.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Popular?" I stood up to put the plates into the sink and walked to my couch and Kuro copied my actions. It was so awkward and just boring. I had nothing to do; I'm not allowed to do any training, and now my brother things my head is going to blow up. I flicked on the T.V. and just stared to watch random shows. If Kuro's going to _babysit_ me like this for the rest of the week, I'm going to explode.

* * *

><p>(A week later…)<p>

"Freedom!" I yelled on top of my lungs. I can finally train. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 A.M. I freshened up, ate breakfast, and marched outside happily. During that last week, I did nothing but watch T.V., stroll around the village, and read like a hundred mystery books. But the odd thing is, Kakashi never sent his dogs to check up on me; not once. There was this gut feeling that something might have happened to him.

I opened the door happily only to find Kuro Ryuuske at my door step. I immediately frowned.

"You know, your service of babysitting is no longer needed so, shoo!" I waved him off. He shrugged as if he didn't hear me and walked next to me, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, with Kuro, and walked down the streets. I saw Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai talking together in front of the dango shop. They looked concerned. I was going to ignore them, not wanting to butt into their business, but Gai called me.

"Oy, Zoe! Come here for a second!" Gai boomed. Kurenai turned to me and smiled quite viciously. My body visibly slumped in frustration as I rolled eyes and shook my head, saying it's not what it seems.

"So, what's going on guys?" I asked. They all wore worried expressions.

"Umm, Zoe," Asuma began. "Kakashi was supposed to have returned two days ago. I know his tendency of lateness, but when it comes to coming home; he's _early_. But being two days late is too late, even for Kakashi's lateness standard." I felt my eyes widened as Asuma continued. "We think he's in some sort of trouble or he's just in his apartment totally knocked out from exhaustion." The gut feeling that I had was right. I backed up a step and looked down to the ground, my eyes wide open.

"Kakashi's summoning ninkens," I began. "Kakashi never sent a single ninken to check up on me during the week. He's always checked up on me, even during missions. No way..." I spun one hundred eighty degrees and dashed for Kakashi's apartment. _No… This isn't happening!_ I ripped, literally, open Kakashi's apartment door.

"Kakashi! Answer me!" I opened every door that I could find. His bedroom was empty and his bed was neat. I dashed out the door, slamming the front door shut and told myself that he's going be fine. He's the Sharingan Kakashi, what could happen? I kept thinking optimistically while rushing to the memorial stone. To my disappointment, Kakashi wasn't there. I rushed back to the always busy streets of Konoha. This seems familiar. Where have I seen this before…? The dream from the hospital! If this is true, then Kakashi-onii-san is truly in danger.

Suddenly, I felt a chakra presence behind me. I turned around and saw the ANBU messenger.

"You are to report to the Hokage's office as soon as possible. It's urgent." And the messenger disappeared in a poof of smoke. I rushed to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>(Hokage's office)<p>

I barged into her office, breathing heavily with my eyes wide.

"Lady Tsunade, what's going on?" I frantically asked. I closed the door behind me and walked slowly into the center of the room. I looked around and saw Team Kakashi (with Yamato), Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Kuro with them. Wait, why is Kuro here? Then I saw Pakkun sitting on Lady Tsunade's desk. He jumped off and trotted towards me. I knelt down and held out my hand and his sniffed it. He looked up at me with his usual droopy and slightly worried eyes.

"Kakashi… is captured by foreign enemy." Pakkun spoke in his deep and gruff voice. My eyes widened. I looked at Lady Tsunade for explanation. I picked Pakkun up and stood up, gently petting him.

"The mission that Kakashi was sent was a fake. The one who hired Kakashi is named Gokomatsu Daitaro from the Land of Tea. He purposely made a fake A-ranked mission to lure in Kakashi. But it turned out the building where the scroll was 'supposedly' located was a trap. There is an abandoned building in the middle of a forest called 'Spirit Grove.' That's where Kakashi was ordered to go and retrieve it. But the real reason for hiring Kakashi was to attain the Uchiha bloodline that was implanted in Kakashi's body. I can't believe we fell for his plan," Pakkun growled. I set him down and got my game face on. I looked up at Lady Tsunade.

"So I assume that you called all of us to retrieve Hatake Kakashi in one single piece safe and sound," I guessed. She nodded.

"Kuro Ryuuske and Hatake Shizen are the captains of this mission. Since this is a big group, this mission will have two squads. Kuro Ryuuske, you are to lead Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and Yuuhi Kurenai. Hatake Shizen, you are to lead Team Kakashi. Yamato will help you." Both Kuro and I nodded. "You and your squads are to leave with in an hour from now. Dismissed!" commanded Lady Tsunade. We all walked out, full of energy and worry. Kuro took the elder jounins to have a talk. I took Team Kakashi and walked outside of the Hokage Mansion.

"All right, Team Kakashi. You guys have forty-five minutes to get packed for one day and meet me at the Konoha's Main Gate at 11:00, do I make myself clear? We have to meet early to talk strategy." I saw them nod and I dismissed them. I teleported to my house and got packed. In a backpack, I had extra spare clothing and a towel in a plastic bag, so the clothing won't get wet even if it rains. I put in four mini scrolls for my charka barrier seal, wireless communication headsets, extra paper bombs (odorless, colorless, and tasteless poison and regular), Kunai and Shuriken along with senbon needles, and an emergency medical kit with soldier pills. I checked the time and it was 10:30 A.M. I took my backpack and headed for the graves. I went to visit mother and father.

* * *

><p>(Grave)<p>

I knelt before mother's tomb stone.

"Mom, do you think I can save big brother? They took down the Sharingan Kakashi, the one who copied more than one thousand jutsus." I mumbled. Then I abruptly stood and headed for the memorial stone.

"Uchiha Obito-san, Rin, and Yondaime-sama… watch over my brother…" and I disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves.

* * *

><p>(Konoha Main Gate 11:00 A.M.)<p>

"Are we all here?" I asked. Yamato nodded. "Alright. We'll run in a single filed line formation. We will have five feet distance from one another and just incase we do get separated; we will have wireless transmission communication system. The line up is; I will be in the front, then Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato at the end. Protect the medic. We may never know what might have happened to Kakashi or what will happen to us on our way to the Land of Tea. Sakura, don't let your guard down because I know you won't." I smiled. Sakura softly smiled back and the rest nodded in understanding. "Also, Yamato and Sai will be our long ranged distance fighters. You guys will be in charge of mass numbers of enemies. Naruto, Sakura, and I will be medium and close ranged fighters." Team Kakashi and I took out our wireless headsets and got them ready.

I turned to Kuro and walked over to him.

"I want your team to back us up. So fight off the goons that the man who captured Kakashi has hired." I saw Kuro nod and I returned to my squad. Lady Tsunade came out to see us off. She looked at me and I nodded at her and she did the same to Kuro.

"Alright, move out!" Lady Tsunade commanded and we sprinted out.

We ran for one hour and stopped for a break. We can't expect anyone to run for one hour straight without a break. That's man abuse. While the rest of the team was chatting softly and drinking water, I climbed to the top of the tree for any enemies. Seeing that there weren't any enemies, yet, I climbed back down to the trunk of the tree. We were all serious, except for Gai. Gai's always the comedic relief, which is always good to have. I leaned against the tree and felt Kuro's presence.

"Are you worried?" he asked softly. His voice had deep, smooth, slightly husky tone that portrayed his concern very nicely. I nodded.

"But I'm not afraid of losing my life." I added.

"Well said." Kuro replied. I looked around everyone. They seemed like they've caught their breath and calmed their heart rate. I turned to Kuro and gave a single nod.

"Alright, let's move out again." I ordered. We all jumped on to a tree branch and ran through the thickly wooded forest.

* * *

><p>(Land of Tea)<p>

"We're here." I announced. After running for three more hours, we've finally arrived the Land of Tea. We entered through the gates and rented two hotel rooms for the nine of us. I told Team Kakashi to get something to eat and rest as much as they can.

"We're attacking at night. Attacking at night is better for our element of surprise." I explained with my dramatic voice at the last part. Yamato, Naruto, and Sakura chuckled softly while Sai smiled. "We're moving out at midnight. So be prepared." Then, I told them that I'm going to look for the 'Spirit Grove' and walked out of the hotel room. I found Kuro leaning casually against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get an idea of where the 'Spirit Grove' is." I replied. He shook his head. He whipped out a map and led me into his squad room. Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma were quietly talking with each other on the couch. I waved at them and they waved back.

"You can summon Pakkun… right?" Kuro asked. OH! Right… I feel dumb. I bit my thumb, drawing the blood and summoned Pakkun.

"Yo," Pakkun arrived with his right paw at his head, like a salute.

"Pakkun, can you tell us where 'Spirit Grove' is, the general size, and where the building was?" I asked nicely, while pulling out a pen. Pakkun motioned with his paws as I marked the map. The rest of Kuro's Squad leaned in for more information as the little yet strong pup… erm, I mean dog, spoke. When Pakkun was finished, I dismissed the little guy and took the map with me.

"I'm going to share this information with my squad as well." Kuro and the rest nodded as I walked out. I entered through Team Kakashi's hotel room and relayed the message from Pakkun. Luckily, no one was asleep. I reminded them about their positions and their jobs in terms of where they stand in battle formation. Then I let them go out and get some grub and some sleep. Before I left my room, I removed my jounin vest, my headband, my kunai holster, my gloves, and weapon pouch. This way, I will look plain and won't stand out. I walked out of my hotel room and saw Kuro standing in the same position as before except he had removed his ninja gear as well. I returned the map to him.

"Let's get something to eat." I suggested and he nodded silently. We walked down the streets, looking for food. We settled for some tempura udon and some gyoza. Kuro paid for both of our meals, even though I insisted on paying, he won the argument.

"As a gentleman, I must pay for the lady's meals." He replied smoothly.

"But you're not a gentleman; you're a perverted stalker." I retorted. He glared at me and I shrug my shoulders. "It's a hardcore fact. Accept it." He shook his head as we returned to our hotel rooms.

Naruto and Yamato were asleep in the living room while Sakura and Sai stayed awake. I told them to go to sleep, even though they weren't feeling sleepy. I reminded them that we're fighting at night and we could be awake the whole night. Sakura and I went to a separate room for the ladies while Sai stayed with they guys in the living room. We both set up our futons and lied down for some sleep. I drew all the curtains so we would not be disturbed by the light from outside. Sakura rolled to her left as I rolled over to my right.

'_Kakashi-onii-san… please be alright…"_ I thought as I let out a single tear and let the drowsiness take over me.

* * *

><p>[Kakashi's POV]<p>

Everything was just sheer pain; muscle aches, headaches, and deep cuts that required stitches. How long have I been here? What happened? Everything was do dark that I had no idea whether it was daytime or night time. I slowly opened my eyes, used the small dim candle light that was across the room to only found myself strapped to a metal table with leather belts. My headband that covered by Sharingan was missing along with my weapons, jounin vest, and my shirt. My mask was taken away as well. Then there as a sudden flash of light. I winced, closed my eyes and grimaced.

"Well, it took you long enough to wake up. You were knocked out for a week." I heard a familiar voice echo through the dark room. I opened my eyes again and saw the face of the man who 'hired' me; Gokomatsu Daitaro.

"What do you want?" I croaked, partially from the sleep and from being completely parched. I heard a chuckle, evil laughter that can be heard from mad scientists from movies.

"I want your Sharingan. Let me have it and I will let you go free." He bargained with me. Is this guy serious? He strapped me down on a metal table, like he's going to dissect me like an animal and here he is, claiming that he'll let me go free if I give him my… no Obito's Sharingan. I refuse to jeopardize my village by giving the kekkei genkai of the famous Uchiha clan.

"I don't think so." I replied. He glared at me and pulled out disposable latex gloves. He put them on his both hands and forced my left eye to open. Then he tried to gouge them out with his hands. Then a blue spark that surrounded my eyes made him flinch and step back a bit.

"There is a chakra barrier that only I can take down. It's involuntary chakra flow that I've taught myself. Only I can control it or can be deactivated when I get killed. But if you kill me, the Sharingan eye will die along with its master. Now you wouldn't want a dead Sharingan eye would you?" I explained. Then Gokomatsu walked away. For ten minutes, I've tried to rip open the leather belts but, no luck. Gokomatsu came back with a big black, plastic box. He pulled out two thick, metallic sticks that had electrical cord attached to them. Then he attached them to some sort of cube shaped box. It was an enormous box, about the height of me on each side. Then I heard the box make a high pitched whirl noise. I furrowed my eye brows. What's going on…?

Gokomatsu lifted the two sticks and just let them touch my lower abdomen. Then I felt it, electricity. He was shocking me! It felt like thousand little sharp edges dig deeper into my body in jagged motions. My back arched forward I can feel my pulse quicken as my body temperature rapidly rose. When he took the sticks away from my body, I can still feel the jagged dagger feel all over my body. My body slumped back down and I breathed heavily. Bastard… he's shocking me.

"Well, if you refuse to break the chakra barrier, then I will shock you until you do," he threatened.

"I rather die, knowing that I protected a precious kekkei genkai from my village rather than live with the guilt that I let an enemy take one of the most famous and dangerous doujutsu," I wheezed. Gokomatsu smiled.

"Well, then… this is going to be fun…" as he closed in the gap between our bodies. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain.

* * *

><p>AN: For some of you who are wondering: "Why can't Kakashi just block the electricity? He's lightning natured right?" Well, Kakashi can't block out the electricity even though he's lightning nature. He can change his chakra nature but can't physically control the nature. Zoe can, but Kakashi can't.

R&R please! :)


	4. Pain

Bro-napped Chapter 4: Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Zoe and Kuro.

[Zoe's POV]

* * *

><p>I was awakened by a gentle shake on my left shoulder. I slowly open my eyes and saw unidentified blobs. I blinked, rubbed the sleep away and saw Yamato waking me up.<p>

"Time to move out," he said.

"What time is it?" I rasped and cleared my throat.

"9:30 P.M. I figured you need at least thirty minutes to get ready," He replied. I nodded and got up. Yamato walked out of the room while I looked around the room that I was in. Sakura was already awake seeing that her futon was already have been made and she was missing. I got out of my futon and walked to the bathroom to tie my hair up into a pony tail. Then I secured it with a black clip and walked out. Team Kakashi was sitting together on the couch talking softly, which was rare because Naruto is never quiet.

"Alright guys, let's talk battle strategy." I began. "Team Kuro will act as back up, handling the hired bandits or criminal ninjas, so they will travel ahead of us. We will deal with Gokomatsu Daitaro and rescue Kakashi." I turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, you are the medic so save as much chakra as possible. This included no superhuman punches that might knock down the entire building," I turned to Sai.

"You're going to be our lookout for our general area. Also, Sakura is going to be with us." Sai nodded as I turned to Naruto and Yamato.

"You guys are going to be with me and fight with me." Then I addressed to the rest of the team together. "Be on your guards and contact us about anything with your wireless radio connection." I looked at the clock and it was 9:55 PM. It's about time to move out. "Let's move out!" I ordered. We grabbed our backpacks and left our hotel room. As we entered the lobby, I felt several pairs of eyes on our squad. It was Kuro's squad, waiting for us at the lobby. I gave them a nod and we moved out.

* * *

><p>(In the middle of Spirit Grove)<p>

I heard four loud clangs ahead of me. I saw that the body guards that were hired are attacking Team Kuro. I heard a loud static from my wireless radio headset.

"Zoe, lead your team and continue to go in. Our squad will handle this!" I heard Kuro grunt through the head set.

"Copy that!" I called back and doubled my speed. I can hear wood cracking and crashing as we zoomed by the wooded fighting arena.

* * *

><p>(The abandoned building)<p>

After running for thirty minutes, the abandoned building came into our view. I lift my left hand, signaling them to stop. We landed on a team branch and I took out four senbon needles. There were two body guards that guarded the front door. I moved in closer to get better target. I silently threw the needled, aiming for their necks. Both of the guards landed with a soft thud. I signaled Team Kakashi to come closer, telling them that the coast was clear. I grabbed the door knob and found that it was locked. Naruto grabbed a key that was hanging by the guard's belt and tossed it to me. I caught them and unlocked the door. We ran into the building. After running for about a minute, we found ourselves in an intersection that had three branches sticking out. I turned to Sai and found him already sending his mice out. I smiled.

'_As expected from the ROOT.'_ I thought. Sai squatted down, with his left knee touching the ground to keep him in balance. His eyes were closed and his left hand's fingers were poised with the index and the middle finger up while the rest were closed. His eyes opened quickly and told us that the left branch had Kakashi and Gokomatsu Daitaro. We quickly walked down the stairs and found another two branches that gave the options of left or right. Sai directed us into the right side. This building was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. Then I saw a small and soft glimmer of light at the right side of the hallway. I ordered the rest of the team to slow down. I told Sai and Sakura to stay in the hallway, in case anyone comes in the door. I cautiously walked up to the opening and saw silver locks levitating. Huh? I peered in from the side and saw Kakashi-onii-san was strapped down on a metallic table. I tried to enter but, as the dream predicted, I was prevented from the chakra barrier. I heard onii-san's agonizing cry.

"Gahhhhhh! Huuuhhhh…" My eyes widened in horror. What the hell is Gokomatsu doing to my big brother? I backed up and slammed my body into the chakra barrier, but wasn't able to break through. I can hear Kakashi choke on air, trying to getting them into his lungs. He kept on coughing, struggling to stay alive and simply breathing. I backed up and ran to the chakra barrier, expecting to slam into the wall again when the barrier just disappeared and I ran straight into the room and ran into the wall, creating a loud "slam!" Naruto, Yamato, and Gokomatsu snickered at me.

"Don't laugh at me! I didn't know it would break that easily!" I yelled at Naruto and Yamato, my face turning into a deep crimson red. I got up and whipped out a kunai and went into my defensive position. Naruto and Yamato became serious in a snap and pulled out their kunais as well. Gokomatsu Daitaro had short and spiky black hair that ended at the top of his ear. His eyebrows were furrows yet his eyes were wide, as if he was insane. His eyes were the same color as his hair and his teeth were extremely sharp from someone who is a human. Think of Hoshigaki Kisame's teeth… yeah sharp. He had brown vest with no shirt which didn't have show anything nice to look at because he didn't have a six-pack so why show them off in the first place. He had black sweat pants with kunai holster and black shinobi sandals. He also had rubber gloves in his hands. Obviously he's a ninja or maybe former ninja.

"What did you do to my brother?" I hollered. He chuckled and lifted two metallic sticks that were in his hands.

"I'm torturing him by shocking him with some electricity so he will deactivate his chakra barrier around his Sharingan eye," he answered rather proudly. I narrowed my eyes as he walked closer to Kakashi. I threw my kunai at the leather belt, which was strapping his upper arm down, to free Kakashi and stop the guy from getting any closer to Kakashi. I pulled out another kunai and walked to the metallic table.

"You'd have to go through me to get what you want." I threatened. He just laughed… again! What's so funny?

"You think you can defeat me? I'm the great Gokomatsu Daitaro! I've conquered so many towns and villages!" he bragged. I blinked owlishly.

"Then how come I've never heard of you?" I asked bluntly. Oops, not a smart move; I just provoked him. He visibly twitched and charge to me. I quickly pulled out an extra mask for Kakashi's face, covered his lower face, and kicked Gokomatsu right into his guts, sending him flying into the wall. He dropped his little torture toy in the process. I freed Kakashi from the leather belt and saw the damage done to Kakashi's body. There were several thin, jagged burn marks that ran through his lower abdomen and along with his upper chest. His right leg was stabbed and his left arm had cuts and bruises all over his body. I placed my hand on his neck for his pulse. They were so faint that I almost couldn't detect them.

"Sakura!" I shrieked. She immediately came in and rushed by Kakashi's left side.

"Check up on him. His pulse is extremely faint." I ordered her. Sai walked into the room and well and saw situation.

"Sai, just stay in here!" I ordered and he nodded. Suddenly Gokomatsu lifted his hand and performed three hand signs: tiger, rat, and snake.

"Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!" then, Gokomatsu teleported out of the building. The building began to shake and chunks of Earth and building began to come down on us. I told everyone teleport out of here. I gently slung Kakashi's right arm around my shoulder and performed the teleportation jutsu out of this place while the others did the same. I arrived at the front door, where we entered through, and saw the entire building was collapsing. I felt Naruto's and his team member's presence behind me. After the dust cleared up, I handed Kakashi to Sakura for medical treatment and turned my attention to Gokomatsu, who was directly in front of me.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." I shoved my hand into my weapon pouch and pulled out two kunais with paper bombs attached to them. I pulled them out and threw them at my opponent. Before he could dodge, I sucked out some water from a tree and used it to hold him down.

"Explode!" I yelled and the paper bombs exploded. When the smoke cleared, I saw his body completely unscathed. But as long as he breathed in the poison, I won't complain. I charged head-on and threw three more shurikens and he, of course, dodged it and performed hand signs: Ram, Horse, and Dragon.

"Doton: Doryudan!" He slammed his hand on the ground and a giant dragon that's made of dirt rose. Its mouth opened and a blinding light beamed out. I created a water dome as protection and when the beam died out; I created a whip and destroyed the dragon. Then I wrapped Gokomatsu in the water whip and thrust him on the ground. As I released the man, he rolled over and tried to escape into the woods but I chase him down.

"You're not getting away that easily, not after what you've done to my brother!" I hollered. He whipped around and faced me. _'What is he thinking?'_ I lifted my water-covered hands and felt my muscles tense. He smiled and threw three kunais with paper bombs. I immediately wrapped the paper bombs in my water and watched it burst. I looked up and realized that Gokomatsu was further ahead of me. Just as I almost lost him in my sight, I heard wood starting to crack and… move? I turned around and saw Yamato, who had his left hands up, controlling the wood around us. The wood slowly wrapped around the villain just and saw another figure behind him. I saw a blue orb and heard a loud and obnoxious battle cry.

"Rasengan!" I heard the figure shout. It was Naruto, who else? Gokomatsu's body flew forward as I lifted my knee and slammed it into his guts. His eyes bulged open and he began to cough. Then I grabbed my kunai and shoved it into his throat. Blood began to squirt from his wound and from his mouth. To finish him off, I lifted my leg and slammed it down on his back, sending him plummeting to the ground. I stopped on the branch and heard a loud crash. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Yamato and Naruto chasing after the dying body. I copied their actions and landed on dirt and branches. I looked up and saw the woods were back to its normal state and looked at the man who nearly killed my brother. His body jittered, his eyes were wide open, and he was suffocating. Then I saw his body decompose and light gray smoke was emitted from his body. He turned into a female! I recognized this face; she was the one who attacked me earlier! I ordered Yamato to destroy any evidence of his body and rushed back to Kakashi with Naruto.

As I softly landed on the ground, I saw Gai and Sakura crying. Gai wasn't crying like he would normally do with Lee, but real genuine tears of pain and anguish. Asuma didn't have his usual cigarette in his mouth, Kurenai wrapped her arms around Sakura's well-built body, and Kuro stood there, slightly slouched, with both of his hands shoved into his pocket with his head hung. Kakashi's body lay limp on the slightly moistened dirt and looked like… he was dead. His chest didn't rise and fall from breathing, and his already pale complexion was even paler. I rushed over to Kakashi's body and felt to my knees. My throat tightened as I felt my eyes heat up, tears threatening to spill. No, I can't cry on a mission. I leaned forward to hear my brother breathe. It was barely audible, so soft that it's as if he's not breathing at all.

"Sakura, is this all you can do?" I asked, not looking at the young medical kunoichi.

"Yes…" her voice shook, "There's nothing else I can do to save him…" she sniffed, "my medical training isn't complete to treat a condition for the heart. His heart beats are unstable due to many electrical shocks that he's been put through."

"Well, let's take him back." I ripped my eyes from Kakashi and looked at Sakura and saw her shake her head.

"His body condition isn't stable enough to last him a four hour journey. He'll die in any minute," her voice broke and began to weep again. Then I felt Yamato's chakra signature behind Kuro. Neither of the two men spoke, as if the situation personally told them what was going on. I turned my head and felt a rain drop, soon it began to pour.

"Damnit; why does it have to rain to make the situation even sadder than it already is?" I cried to the sky. I laid my head with my face down on my brother's abdomen and let my tears flow freely. My frustration, my agony, and my pain gripped my throat and I felt myself choke. I coughed.

'_My brother did nothing wrong to deserve this! Why did he have to die? I understand that it is part of shinobi life to die but like this? It's just not fair! Why was he given the Sharingan eye! Now he's the target for every nation just because he's not as deadly as the Uchiha brothers!'_ my mind screamed in pain.

Suddenly, I felt another presence behind the rest of us. It wasn't Yamato, his chakra signature was different and he was already with us. I ignored the person. It seems like this person wasn't the enemy, considering the fact that none of the shinobis moved a finger. I heard Sakura and this mysterious person spoke, but I couldn't make out what they were saying because the heavy rain muffled every sound. Then I heard the mystery person place his or her hand on my right shoulder. I ignored them until the person shook me gently. I lifted my head and saw the ever so famous Jiraya. He told me to step away from Kakashi and I shook my head furiously. Then his strong arms forced my body to my feet and another pairs of arms wrapped around my body. The second pair of arms felt familiar; it was Kuro's. I struggled in Kuro's strong arms and saw Master Jiraya summon a giant toad. Then he gently lifted Kakashi's body and ordered us get on the toad. I hung my head in depression and felt Kuro physically move my body onto the toad. Jiraya ordered the toad to take us back to Konoha ASAP. I felt my body lift and smelled smoke. I looked around and saw the famous Konoha Hokage carving. My eyes widened.

'_My brother has a chance of living!' _I thought hopefully as I jumped down onto the ground. The medical team already had Kakashi on a gurney and teleported to the hospital. I followed the medical team as I felt the others do the same.

* * *

><p>(Hospital)<p>

The hospital reeked of disinfectants, which made me feel high even though I didn't want to feel high. I followed Kakashi into the operation room until the medics told the rescue team and I to stop. I saw Lady Tsunade getting ready to perform a surgery on Kakashi-onii-san. She stole a glance at me and briefly smiled.

"Mission; success," she said and walked into the OR. My body shivered from being soaked to the bones. My body backed up to the wall and I squatted down. I placed my head on my propped-up knees and began to tremble in fear of losing my last member of family. I felt all eight pairs of eyes on me shortly and began to hear soft murmurs and one loud command from one person. The team listened to whoever spoke and felt the other team member's chakra presence disappear. I forced all my senses to block out anything, but wasn't successful. I felt someone tug on my left arm with one hand and forced me to lift my head with the other. Kuro's face was an inch away from mine. I was forced to my aching and sore feet and legs. He teleported us to my house.

* * *

><p>(Zoe's House)<p>

"Go take a shower before you get sick." He told me. I didn't feel like taking a shower; I wanted to be there for my brother when he comes out of the OR. Before I could refuse, he added. "That's my first of three commands from our deal." I reluctantly walked into my bathroom and took a hot shower.

After I took a shower, I changed into a bulky, navy blue sweater and black sweat pants. As I walked out of my room, I felt a familiar chakra presence in my kitchen; it was Kuro Ryuuske's. He was no longer soaking wet; he took a shower while I was taking mine. He had black short sleeved shirt with matching color sweatpants. He didn't have his gloves, headband, weapon pouch or the jounin vest. I looked at the digital clock from my kitchen and read 4:52 AM. I sat down and saw a cup in my face. It was a simple honey and lemon tea. I quietly sipped my tea and let my front bang cover my eyes. After I was done with the tea, I stood up and walked to the sink to place the cup into the sink. Just as I turned around, I felt Kuro pull me into a tight hug. One of his arms was around my shoulder area and another around my waist but no where near my breast, unlike last time. I tried to push him off, thinking that I don't need his pity. But I stopped struggling against his strong arms when he spoke these words.

"Just let it out." My eyes widened.

'_No! I will not cry in Kuro-hentai's arms…'_ I thought, but already few tears ran down my cheeks. My throat and chest tightened, like it was ready to explode. My heart rate spiked high and felt my eyes burn. It was like a waterfall. My fear of being alone again, pain that I will have to face and horror that will be displayed before my eyes. I can't handle losing my only brother. My only perverted, lazy, and calm brother who loses his cool when he's concerned about me, dying is just unimaginable. I pressed my face against Kuro's chest and just cried. I loudly wailed and babbled a rant of my fears into his hard and muscled chest.

When what if felt like an hour has passed my crying and mourning softened and tightened my grip around his waist. I gasped and coughed, choking on harmless air and caught my breath. I felt his hand rub my back in a soothing circular motion and felt his head on top of mine. I breathed through my nose, which was runny from all that crying, and reluctantly pulled away from his arms. I will admit; his hugs felt nice and secured. I sniffed and looked into his black eyes. His face bore no expression except concern.

"Thank you… I needed that." I said as I walked to my couch with Kuro by my side. I saw his soft smile with the help of the moonlight that shone through my big glass door. I sat down with Kuro at my left side and his right arm around my shoulder. He pulled me into a one-armed hug whispered into my ears.

"Live your life for your brother… even if he ends up dying, live with a proud heart that he was a hero that protected the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai ability with his life." He paused for a minute and started again. "And I'll always be there for you…" then he gently kissed my forehead, making me blush a number of different shades of red. Then I moved his arm from my shoulder and looked down at my thigh.

"No, you're not always going to be there for me…" I muttered sadly. "You're a shinobi as well. You're going to die in a battle in sometime in your life time."

"You just don't know how good I am," he retorted arrogantly. I faced him and he was smirking at me. He also looked tired.

"You should go to sleep," I stated, "you're probably exhausted from the mission and the emotionally turmoil." He shook his head and leaned close to me. He was leaning so close that both of our bare foreheads were touching and I could feel his warm, sweet and lemony breath.

"I'll sleep when you sleep with me," he winked. I felt my right eyebrow twitching. Then, he added, "You should really get that twitching eyebrow checked out. It might be something serious."

"Something serious, my ass! You pervert! Just go to sleep before you pass out from exhaustion!" I yelled. He just chuckled and tickled my stomach. I slapped my hand on his chest and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital; I won't be able to sleep with all of the suspense whether or not my brother is going to live or die." I called from my door, putting on my shoes. In an instant, he was by my side. He slammed his right hand on the door, made a loud "bam," and sighed in frustration.

"I probably won't talk you out of this, so I'm coming with you." He muttered darkly.

"I told you to sleep; this is none of your concern. Why do you even bother doing this?" I raised my voice. I found myself cornered by the wall on one side and Kuro and his body on the other. He looked dead serious. His eyes weren't narrows, but the edges of his eyes were slightly elevated and his left hand prevented me from escaping. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

(Warning: little inappropriateness up ahead!)

"Why do I care?" his voice was dangerously low. He leaned closer until his lips met mine. My narrowed eyes widened in surprise and wanted to push him away, but at the same time I didn't. He nibbled on my lips, begging for an entrance and I slowly created a small gap between my lips and his tongue began to roam through my mouth. I let out a moan that disappointed myself and closed my eyes. I ran my left hand through his soft and still somewhat wet locks and kissed him back. He slowly moved his arms and wrapped around my waist. His left hand tried to sneak in under my sweater but I stopped him with my right hand. After thirty seconds, he pulled away with his forehead against mine and breathed softly on my face. He smiled.

(Okay, safe!)

"I care… because I like you Zoe," he whispered in his oh-so-sexy husky voice that literally melted me. I was left speechless and blushing madly. He grabbed my right hand, not even knowing how I felt about him and dragged me outside. "That's why I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," he finished. I ripped my hand from his grip and ran down the empty streets of Konoha.

"Aww, do you not want to hold my hand?" he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and he simply shrugged and was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>(Hospital)<p>

"Excuse me, but is Hatake Kakashi out from his surgery?" I panted as I asked the lady at the reception desk. She looked down at a binder and scanned through the papers. She lifted her head and nodded.

"He's currently placed in room 219." She explained and paused. "But only family members are allowed in."

"I'm his little sister, Hatake Shizen," I looked at Kuro. "He just exists in this world. He's not a family member." I saw Kuro roll his eyes.

"I'm with her," that was the only thing he said to the reception lady. The lady blushed slightly and let in. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really?" I asked incredibly. He just shrugged.

"The ladies are just nice to me for some reason."

"For some reason?" I asked rhetorically. I briskly walked down the hospital hallway and saw Lady Tsunade standing outside of a certain room, talking to a doctor. She turned and gave me her attention. The doctor bowed his head to Lady Tsunade and dismissed himself.

"Lady Tsunade… how is he?" I asked my eyes widened. She looked down and pressed her lips into a thin line. My heart just lurched from her expression, how am I going to react when she tells me?

"Well… we did all that we could…" she started slowly. "Now it's up to him. His internal organs temporarily stopped functioning, with the exception to his heart and his brain, but we managed to get them started to work in full function in the OR. However, the problem is his heart. When he was electrocuted during the torturing process, the heart reset his heartbeats and ended up beating in an irregular pattern. We managed to get his heart back into its function but his brain is shut down," My body felt number and colder as I slowly digested this information.

"He's not brain-dead but there are not as much as brain activity as it should be. He's in a coma and it's not a coma that I can bring him back." She finished. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Ca-can I… see him?" I stuttered with a shaky voice. She nodded and led me to his room. She paused at the door and turned to me.

"But you can only stay for five minutes at the maximum." She stated firmly. I nodded and entered through the door. I saw Kakashi on a white bed with the heart monitor beeping softly on his left side. His navy-blue mask was removed and was replaced with an oxygen mask. The IV drip was attached to his right wrist with three clear liquid filled bags dangling on a pole that was placed to his right side as well. I walked up to his right side and ran left hand through his silver locks. More tears threatened to spill then I thought to what Kuro told me.

"Nii-san… Even if you die I will live proudly, proclaiming that my brother is a hero who protected the famous and dangerous kekkei genkai from foreign enemies." I stopped for a bit, my throat tightened and I let a single tear escape from my right eye. "But please, stay alive. I don't want to go through the same pain when I lost mom…" my voice shook as I continued. "Please try to live. Don't give up on living." I wiped my tears left the room.

* * *

><p>(Two months later)<p>

I was able to perform regular shinobi duties despite my heart was aching with nervousness. Not a lot of things happened during the two months while Onii-san was in the coma. Kurenai and Anko constantly tease me and Kuro when we walked down the streets together. I constantly told her that he's just a perverted stalker but Kurenai just shook her head and laughed.

I visited Onii-san regularly. Luckily I wasn't sent on long over-night missions, which I was extremely thankful for, so I was able to visit my brother and talk to him what's been happening while he's out in a coma. Team Kakashi with Yamato and Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai visited as often they could. Iruka, Aoba, and Genma dropped by occasionally. Kuro just tagged along with me but never actually talked to him.

Today, I was called to Lady Tsunade for another mission. I entered into her office and gave her my full attention.

"So, you are to…" she was rudely interrupted by Shizune who barged into the Hokage's office, breathing heavily.

"Lady Tsunade…" she panted and started again. "It's Hatake Kakashi. You have you see his condition right away!" My eyes widened and followed Shizune and Lady Tsunade to the hospital.

* * *

><p>(Room 219, Hatake Kakashi)<p>

As I quickly entered after Lady Tsunade, I can hear the panic and rush. The heart monitor was beeping loudly and rapidly. To make the situation a whole lot worse, the heart beat was not consistent! His heart rate increased rapidly and suddenly a single, long and annoying beep was heard. As my brother's heart stopped, mine stopped as well.

Hatake Kakashi flat lined; he was dead.

* * *

><p>One heck of a cliff hanger... Will he live? Will he die? Find out next chapter! R&amp;R please!<p>

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi = an Earth style jutsu that causes cave-ins.

Doton: Doryudan = an Earth style jutsu when a Dragon made of earth releases fast moving mud.


	5. Bro Napped

Bro-napped Chapter 5: 'Bro-napped'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>My body felt numb and cold; I swear everything was slow and muffled. Maybe it was just me but everything was just so muffled and felt like a million miles away. The medics brought in a defibrillator and pressed the two defibrillator electrode on his upper body; one on his right chest and the other on left, lower rib cage.<p>

"Clear!" I saw Kakashi's body jerk on the bed and lay limb again. The medics repeatedly tried to get the pulse going in Kakashi. After the fourth time, I heard the heart monitor keep track of Kakashi's pulse again. But the pulse rate began to drop again.

'_What now?' _I mentally asked.

"He's not breathing!" one of the medic yelled. What? Onii-san is suffocating! Then a cold hand forcefully grabbed my forearm. I turned and saw it was Lady Tsunade. Her mouth opened and said something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"…rform… a…. PR…on…..im…" I furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes. What? Then she grabbed both of my shoulder and yelled again, and this time I heard it.

"Perform a CPR on him!" My mind snapped open and everything was back to normal. The sound was clear and no one moved in dramatic slow motion. I rushed to Kakashi's right side and felt tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. I compressed on the center of his chest and tilted his head back. I pinched his nose and began to pump air into his lungs. I inhaled quickly and repeated these procedures for several times, hoping that my brother will start breathing on his own again. I felt tears coming down from my eyes and made its way to the edge of my nose. My vision blurred and I only heard my heart beating against my ears.

"One minute…" I heard Shizune's voice. Then I heard the door slam open and heard the ever famous voice of Uzumaki Naruto making his entrance at the worst time of all.

"Granny Tsunade…!" then he stopped yelling.

"Please," I whispered. "Please breathe… onii-san please breathe! Just once!" I begged to his face. His eyes were closed and seemed like he was really dead. I continued to perform CPR on him.

"Two minutes…" Shizune called. Then I heard Lady Tsunade's voice chime in.

"Five minutes… and that's it…"

"No… please breathe brother! Please breathe!" I rasped. Three minutes, four minutes and five minutes have passed and Kakashi still wasn't breathing. But I kept going. I'm not giving up on him. At the last CPR before I gave up, I heard a soft hiss escape from Kakashi's mouth. Lady Tsunade tried to pull me away from her but I slapped her hand away.

"I heard him hiss!" I yelled and repeated the sequence once more. Then I saw Kakashi's eyes, both his normal and Sharingan eye, snap open and immediately sat up; we nearly head-butted each other. He gasped and nearly coughed up a lung. Then I backed up until my back was touching the wall and let the legendary sanin do her work. I saw Shizune bring the oxygen mask and pressed it against his mouth.

"Try to breathe slowly Kakashi, it'll help." Lady Tsunade instructed as she patted him against his back. I saw his messy silver hair bob slightly; I assumed he nodded. I turned my head to look at the door and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato standing there. Sakura was crying, probably from fear at first and then tears of joy. Naruto looked like he was going to cry as well but too stubborn to let the tears flow. Sai had his usual blank look with a fake smile. Yamato had his left hand on his chest and sighed in relief. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and leaned my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and let my racing heart that was beating a million miles per hour. Then I smiled softly.

'_Brother is alive…'_

"Your heart seemed to be in normal function but we will keep you here for two more weeks, just in case something happens to your heart." I heard Lady Tsunade talk. "Other than that, you're going to be just fine." She finished.

'_And he's going to be just fine…'_ I heard the female Sanin walk by me and exit through the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you have a nice sleep?" I heard Naruto laugh. I heard onii-san chuckle.

"Well, it sure was a nice sleep," I heard him rasp.

"Oh, sensei let me get you some water," said Sakura and left the room. I opened my eyes and saw onii-san look at me. I think he's expecting me to say something.

"Glad to see you breathing on your own," I said. He eye-smiled me. Then Sakura returned with a glass of water and a jug of water. She handed him the glass of water and he finished it with one swig. Then he pulled up his face mask. Literally five seconds later, Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! You didn't have your mask on the entire time?" He clutched his blond hair with both of his hands and looked really shocked. Wow, delayed reaction?

"Oh yeah!" Sakura, not you too!

"Wait, you all just stared at his face for five minutes straight and didn't even notice his face?" I asked incredibly. All four head nodded. "Do you remember how his face looked like?" I asked them. Silence.

"I guess with all the rush with Kakashi-sensei not breathing and almost dying on us, I guess really wasn't paying attention," Naruto explained. I sighed. "But I guess we'll see his face someday."

"Yeah he slipped once, he'll probably slip again," I smirked. Then I saw the door open again and saw Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai make their entrance.

"Yosh! My eternal rival is awakened from his eternal slumber!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs. Asuma chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Welcome back Kakashi. We almost lost you," said Asuma.

"Good to have you back, Kakashi," said Kurenai. Then I heard the window behind my head knock. I turned and saw Master Jiraya making his entrance. I opened the window and let him in.

"It's nice to see you up and around, Kakashi!" I heard him boom.

"Master Jiraya," Kakashi slightly bowed. Jiraya-sama jumped down from the window sill and walked to Kurenai and Asuma. I jumped up to the window sill and sat down with my legs dangling. Then I saw two hands cover my eyes, catching me surprised.

"Ah!" I yelped and gained everyone's attention.

"Guess who~?" the voice sang. Oh I know who it is.

"Kuro Ryuuske," I muttered darkly.

"Correct! And as your reward, you earn a nice kiss from me~" he said as he leaned closer to my cheek.

"No thanks!" I slapped his lips and pushed them away. I jumped off from the window sill and stood on the ground. He jumped and stood almost too close to me. Then Kuro turned to Kakashi.

"Nice to see you alive Kakashi-san," he greeted. Kakashi just glared at him.

"I see you're still sexually harassing my little sister…" Kakashi growled. "Might I add, openly in public." Kuro just laughed it off.

"I don't think just trying to kiss her on her cheeks is considered a sexual harassment. The night… or early morning we got back from the rescue mission, she and I…"

"Ahhhh! No!" I covered his mouth and glared at him. I saw Kakashi's eyes narrow and the rest of the room looked at us.

"Zoe and you… what?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. Kakashi along with the rest of the room looked very unconvinced and I felt myself blush. Master Jiraya spoke up.

"You two did something naughty didn't you…?" He sang with his pervy voice. Then he ran up to us with his notepad in one hand and a pen in another. "What was it like?" Kakashi shot him a glare and Jiraya-sama back away. Kuro moved my hand and I looked at him.

"We… might have… done something with this…" then he pointed to his lips. Kakashi eyes widened and the rest of the room oooh-ed. I slapped my forehead and sighed.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked simultaneously with Kakashi. Kakashi and I exchanged a surprised look. Kuro wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, I comforted her when she was stressed and in pain." Kuro added lightly. Kakashi's eyes didn't waver at all. I escaped from Kuro's grip and sat on Kakashi's bed, furthest away from Kakashi himself.

"I'm going to eat some ramen," Naruto said quickly and zoomed out of the room.

"Wait up Naruto!" Sakura ran out along with Sai and Yamato. Soon the room cleared up and it just me, my brother, and Kuro-hentai.

"Well, since Kakashi-san is probably going to kill me if I don't leave soon, I'll take my leave now," Kuro quickly stole a peck on my cheek and left through the window. I blushed slightly and told myself that he probably hit on other girls anyways. I heard Kakashi sigh. I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded with his eyes closed.

"I can't believe I got kidnapped…" he mumbled. I snorted and laughed. I saw his eyes open and gave me a funny look.

"What?" he asked

"You're too old to be 'kid'- napped."

"Then… man-napped?" he suggested with his eyes smiling. I shook my head.

"That doesn't have enough personal touch to it… more like 'bro-napped'. You're my older brother and you got napped by some lady in a male disguise." I heard him chuckle and ran left hand through his hair.

"Alright; I can't believe I got bro-napped."

* * *

><p>And Kakashi lives! The end! Thank you for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
